femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatiana (Final Score)
Tatiana (played by Romanian actress Alexandra Dinu) is one of the main antagonists in the British action movie Final Score (2018). She is the henchwoman of Arkady (Ray Stevenson), the leader of a mercenary group from the (fictional) Eastern European country Sakovia. Tatiana is a sadistic and ruthless mercenary and skilled hand to hand combatant who has no qualms gunning down innocent civilians. The hero Michael Knox (Dave Bautista) becomes the target of a personal vendetta after he kills her fellow mercenary and lover Vlad. Events Setup and Stadium Takeover Tatiana first appears in the introductory post-credit sequence set in Sakovia. An escaped prisoner is captured by the brutish Vlad and returned to Arkady. The villain then tortures the prisoner for information on his brother Dimitri (Pierce Brosnan) - a former Sakovian leader who was hidden by the British government over a decade ago following a failed revolution. As the helpless prisoner screams Tatiana watches on. Arkady learns Dimitri will be attending a football (soccer) match, specifically a European tie between West Ham United of the English Premier League and a Russian team. During a cleverly planned infilitration Arkady and his mercenaries assume false identities to gain access to secure areas of the stadium. Tatiana - pretending to be a paramadic - rides a motorcycle into an underground parking lot where she meets up with Vlad. After the lovers share an intimate moment Tatiana proceeds to the control room, executing a security guard with a silenced pistol so a fellow mercenary can take his place. Tatiana continues her killing spree in the control room, executing another victim during the takeover. Arkady and his tech genius henchman quickly take control, knock out the cell towers and telephones, and lock down the stadium. The mercenaries then initiate a CCTV facial recogntion search for Dimitri among the 30,000 people present. Unknown to the villains at this point former solider Michael Knox is an attendance along with his niece Danni (Lara Peake). The Hero Fights Back After Knox's niece vacates her seat and runs off with her boyfriend, her uncle's persistent search for her - and his military training - results in him discovering the fake security guard and takeover plot. Knox - with assistance from stadium steward Faisal (Amit Shah) - is able to eliminate the mercenary and contact the police, though his story is not believed. Knox's intereference in Arkady's diabolical scheme is soon discovered after Tatiana conducts a radio sweep. Arkady sends Vlad and another mercenary to investigate, though Knox is able to get the upper hand and kill both of them following a brutal fight in the kitchen. When Tatiana learns her lover is dead she is furious and vows revenge on the man who killed him. After Knox attracts police attention and the facial search for Dimitri comes back negative Arkady changes tactics. He, Tatiana and a group of mercenaries don masks and break into a television studio. Once more the gun-wielding Tatiana displays her ruthlessness by murdering yet another unarmed civilian. Arkady issues a televised demand to the British government to hand over Dimitri, otherwise he will detonate explosives planted in the stadium. The authorities have approximately 90 minutes - until the end of the match - to comply. Together with the police commander and SAS now presen toutside the stadium, Knox devises a plan to extract Dimitri. Meanwhile the determined Arkady and Tatiana review video footage and learn of Knox's connection to Danni. First Confrontation After Knox manages to save Danni from the mercenary's clutches and evade police capture, he runs down to the concourse where he encounters a group led by Tatiana. After Knox commandeers a motorycle to escape, Tatiana mounts a second bike and gives chase. In a prolonged action sequence Tatiana pursues Knox through terrified fans, firing her pistol and directed her fellow mercenaries to cut her quarry off. After Knox dispatches a henchman Tatiana grabs his discarded sub machine gun and rides after Knox - who has ridden his bike up several flights of stairs to the stadium roof. Tatiana repeatedly fires her weapon, even continuing to do so on foot after she loses control of her motorcycle. However Knox is able to escape death by stunt jumping to the roof of a neighbouring stand, leaving the furious Tatiana behind. Personal Vendetta As Knox locates Dimitri and takes him to the roof for extraction, Tatiana ambushes Danni - now with Faisal - and kidnaps her at gunpoint after knocking the steward unconscious. With Knox's niece as leverage Arkady is able to persuade Knox to abort the attempted escape plan. Tatiana - still angry at Vlad's death - shows Danni no mercy and even cuts her face with a razor sharp blade, using her screams to taunt Knox over the radio. This brutal act forces Knox to agree to an exchange: Danni for Dimitri, to take place on the stadium roof. Using floodlights for cover Knox assumes Dimitri's place and uses the ruse to get close to Arkady. Knox defeats Arkady in a fight, grabs his weapon and a killswitch to disarm the explosives, but is jumped by Tatiana before he can fire the fatal shot. Tatiana and Knox fight hand to hand. After a brutal and bruising encounter between the solider and his fierce female opponent, during which they exchange many blows, Knox loses his grip on the killswitch. Spriting to recover it, he leaps off the stadium rooftop - once again leaving Tatiana behind and unable to follow. Final Encounter and Demise Knox's relief at surviving is short lived as Tatiana soon tracks him down. With Knox still dazed from the previous battle the knife wielding villainess senses an opportunity closes in for the kill. Another brutal bone crunching encounter takes place against the backdrop of stadium lights. Tatiana wounds Knox by stabbing him in the chest, but the soldier fights back by grabbing her in a necklock. After a lengthy struggle Knox and Tatiana fall off a high ledge. Though Knox lands relatively safely in a pile of debris Tatiana drops onto a protruding iron bar which impales her through the chest. The villainess lives just long enough to taunt Knox that the killswitch is fake and Arkady has no intention of disarming the explosives. Knox shows the remorseless Tatiana no compassion, leaving the villainess to die as he walks away to confront Arkady. Trivia * One of Alexandra Dinu's few roles in an English speaking movie. * Most of the movie was filmed on location at West Ham's Boleyn Stadium shortly after the team played their last game there before moving to a new location, allowing the film makers to be creative and detonate explosives. Gallery TatianaG1.png|Tatiana's first appearance TatianaG2.png|The henchwoman watches on TatianaG3.png|Tatiana's false ID TatianaG4.png|The villainous biker TatianaG5.png|Tatiana ditches the disguise TatianaG6.png|Tatiana executes a security guard TatianaG7.png|The killing spree continues TatianaG8.png|The mercenaries take control TatianaG9.png|Tatiana discovers Vlad's body TatianaG10.png|The masked Tatiana invades a TV studio TatianaG11.png|The villainess plans her next move TatianaG12.png|Tatiana's first encounter with Knox TatianaG13.png|The henchwoman biker in pursuit TatianaG14.png|Tatiana closes in TatianaG15.png|The henchwoman shoots at Knox TatianaG16.png|Tatiana continues to fire TatianaG17.png|Tatiana watches Knox escape TatianaG18.png|The smiling henchwoman corners her prey TatianaG19.png|Tatiana grabs the innocent girl TatianaG20.png|The sadistic Tatiana holds Danni at gunpoint TatianaG21.png|Tatiana makes Danni scream TatianaG22.png|The henchwoman leaves her mark TatianaG23.png|Tatiana fights Knox TatianaG24.png|Tatiana during the fight TatianaG25.png|Knox escapes the angry henchwoman TatianaG26.png|The knife wielding Tatiana TatianaG27.png|Tatiana prepare to fight Knox TatianaG28.png|The enraged henchwoman TatianaG29.png|Tatiana impaled on the metal rod TatianaG30.png|The dying henchwoman gloats Category:2010s Category:Biker Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Excessively Violent Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Terrorist Category:Vengeful Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Tattoos